Norway is jealous
by Guardyourvitalregions
Summary: Norway is being secretive about who he likes and gets jealous of the how close Denmark is to Finland. WARNING lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Denmark or Norway or sadly Hetalia the only thing that is mine is the idea.

Rating: M for sexual content and language

Summary: Norway is being secretive about who he likes and gets jealous of the how close Finland is to Denmark.

This is what happens when me and my friend text each other for hours…we make lemons! This is from a roleplay by me and a friend she was Norway and I was Denmark. It is really just smut for the sake of smut with a little bit of a story.

This is my first story please tell me what you think. This is dedicated to my beautiful Prussia who has been asking me to post this. Hope you like it!

* * *

The four men were sitting around in the living room pestering Norway trying to figure out who he liked so much that he was blushing. "Norway likes someone!"

"shut up Denmark!"

"Oh Denny I bet it's you"

"Oh really Finland and what makes you think that?"

"Look at how much more he blushed when I said that!" the men look over at a now bright red Norway "I don't like Denmark and I'm not blushing I'm angry!" he shouts at the two "oh yeah that makes sense" Denmark says hiding his disappointment "I mean why would you like me?" Finland walks over and wraps his arms around the larger blond seeing straight through his act. Norway, noticing the two gets up and walks out of the room with Iceland following close behind. "He likes you, you know" Finland whispers to the other man "no he doesn't he said he didn't"

"So what that doesn't mean it's true and I know for a fact he likes you I hear him talking about you all the time!"

"Then why does he act like he hates me?"

"That's just how Norway is! You should know this by know" Denmark looks up and searches the room for Norway nut finds it empty save for the two of them. "You should look for him Den" Finland suggests and Denmark walks out of the room in search of the smaller blond. He walks into the kitchen to find a startling sight…Norway crying and not just crying but into the shoulder of the small Iceland. "Norway are you ok?" he asks sheepishly "what do you want Denmark! Haven't you hurt him enough already "growls Iceland. Finland who had followed Denmark into the kitchen defends the man "he didn't know it's not his fault if anything its Norway's fault for saying he didn't like him!"

"It is not his fault!"

"It's ok Iceland"

"But he..."

"It's ok! Can you give us a moment to talk?" Iceland gets up to leave and pulls Finland along with him. "Norway I'm ….I'm sorry" he hangs his head "if you couldn't tell I do like you Denmark and seeing how close to Finland you are it upset me" he says with a light blush tinting his cheeks "how close me and him are? Of course were close were friends! But that's it just friends nothing more no reason to get jealous "he scoffs "and plus… I like you too" Norway's face brightens up and he stands "come here now" Denmark walks over a little unsure of what is happening and Norway wraps his arms around him "my idiot" he says into Denmark's chest. "Yes I am your king!" Denmark chuckles and kisses his head before Norway's hands go to his face and pulls him down for a kiss. Denmark instantly kisses back and licks the smaller lower lip asking for entrance which Norway gladly gives. Denmark lowers his arms to lift the smaller man who wraps his legs around his waist and begins to walk them towards his room where he sets the man down to stand. Norway takes one hand from around his lovers neck and places it under his shirt causing Denmark to gasp and pull away" your hand is freezing!" Norway pushes the man onto the bed in the middle of the room and climbs on top of him only to have Denmark snake his arms around his waist, kiss him, and flip them over so he is now on top. "This is better" he smirk as Norway frowns and kisses him roughly while Denmark attempt to remove his shirt. Norway, realizing Denmark is having trouble breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt off only to reconnect their mouths right away. Denmark trails his hand across his lovers now exposed chest only stopping to tweak each nipple as he passed them and once again when he reaches his pants. "W-why did you stop?"

"we need to get rid of these first" he slips his fingers into his waistband and slowly pulls down his pants only to make Norway pout and tug at Denmark's clothes "what about these?" Denmark smirks "impatient are we?" he gets to his knees and slowly strips down leaving both men in just their underwear causing Norway's already hard cock to get even harder at the sight of an almost naked Danish man. Denmark in turn bends down and begins leaving wet kisses starting at his jawline to his chest where he takes one nipple into his mouth and rolls his tongue around it before moving to the other one making Norway moan. He then continues leaving open mouthed kisses leading down to his hips and slowly pulls down his underwear revealing Norway's erect member. Norway grabs his hair and pushes his mouth onto his cock with a blush. Denmark pulls back in order to lick his way from the base of his lovers cock to the very tip where he put his mouth around the head and swirls his tongue making Norway moan his name in an airy voice. He takes in Norway's full length bobbing his head back and forth using his tongue and his teeth to really drive Norway crazy before pulling off with a 'pop'. Norway whines in an airy voice" Denmark don't stop please!"

"oh but I don't want you spent just yet" he kisses his lips before settling himself in between his lovers spread legs while a pouting Norway watches him. He places three fingers to his lovers beautiful mouth and utters a single work "suck" and Norway immediately does as he's told running his tongue around each finger completely coating them in his saliva. Denmark pulls his finger out and slides one into his lover's entrance and works his tight opening before kissing him roughly and sliding in a second finger. He began scissoring his lovers opening, stretching it, getting it ready for something much larger. He slid in the third and final finger making the Norwegian moan in both pain and pleasure. He pulled his fingers out when he deemed Norway ready. He positions himself in between the blonds' legs "are you ready?" "Yes Denmark just do it" he panted. Denmark shifts slightly and slowly eases into the tight opening until he is fully buried inside of his lover. He then stills giving Norway time to get used to the intrusion "Move dammit!" he growls and he happily obliges and begins pulling out slowly and thrusts back in just as slow before speeding up slightly."D-denmark" the man beneath him moans making him lose his control and begin pounding into him holding nothing back. "Denny I'm close"

"Me too baby" he whispers leaning close to his ear. Norway blushes at the use of a pet name on him. Denmark moves his head and begins sucking and biting on Norway's neck leaving territorial marks while pounding into his tight ass and Norway yells out "harder Denmark harder!" Denmark does as told grabbing onto his lovers slim white hips hard enough to leave small bruises in order to steady himself "I'm not going to make it much longer Norgie" he pants "but I want you to cum for me first" he releases on hip and grips the smaller mans aching cock and begins to pump it. Norway cums with a loud "Denmark!" and Denmark follows suit right after feeling the sticky warmth coat his hand and releases his seed inside of Norway. Denmark pulls out and collapses on top of Norway "that was great Denmark, but now let's rest" he says bushing Denmark onto the bed. Denmark wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close under the blankets and kisses his lips lightly " I love you Norway" he whispers into his ear and Norway smiles a small smile " I love you too Denmark"


End file.
